


when i wake in the morning will you kiss my face

by belugas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, cuddling - freeform, the Dameron-Beys prove that love is real, this is some Grade-A Organic Free-Range Pure Cotton Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/pseuds/belugas
Summary: Shara had been sent out on a supply run two days earlier. It was going to be easy enough, and she’d told him not to worry.He always worried.He trusted Shara; she was the best pilot in the resistance, the Galaxy even, as far he was concerned (and he told her so, frequently). He’d trust her with the Galaxy. He just didn’t trust the Galaxy with her.





	when i wake in the morning will you kiss my face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



It was late, a small lamp and the dim light of Kes’ holopad the only illumination in the room. He was in bed, sitting propped up by pillows, staring at the holopad in his lap through his glasses, which had slipped down the bridge of his nose. He reached over for the glass of water on his nightstand and winced. _Kriffing ribs._

It hadn’t even been a tough fight, was the thing. Just a stupid misstep. He’d been fighting hand-to-hand with some idiot trooper when he’d heard someone scream his name. A split second of lost concentration, and he’d caught the business end of a staff on his chest. 

“Three weeks bedrest. Sorry, Kes,” the base’s medic had declared, after pronouncing his ribs thoroughly bruised. 

“Well shit,” Kes had said. 

He wasn’t foolhardy. He spent a lot of time fighting, and naturally ended up with a lot of scrapes and bruises and sometimes worse. Most of the time, though, he could shrug it off. Most of the time, he could still work. More than anything, he hated having to sit still. But here he was—stuck in bed gingerly propped up by no fewer than four pillows, filing mission reports, and trying desperately not to worry about when his wife would get home. 

Shara had been sent out on a supply run two days earlier. It was going to be easy enough, and she’d told him not to worry. 

He always worried. 

He trusted Shara; she was the best pilot in the resistance, the Galaxy even, as far he was concerned (and he told her so, frequently). He’d trust her with the Galaxy. He just didn’t trust the Galaxy with her. 

He was trying not to be nervous, but she’d been gone two hours past when she was supposed to be back on base; his eyes flicked to the timestamp in the corner of his holopad so often that if the reports weren’t the only distraction he had, he would have given up the pretense of filing work entirely. 

Just when he was about to start panicking—get out of bed, pull on his boots, and go down to the hangar to see for himself; bruised ribs be damned—the sound of soft footsteps echoed in the hallway before stopping outside the door. He heard the room code being punched in, and then the door slid open. And there she was.

Her hair was equal parts flattened and frizzed from where it had been crammed under her helmet, a few strands still stuck damp to her forehead. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her flight suit was creased, and Kes noticed her hands shaking a little as she closed the door, a sign that she had been awake and flying long enough to need stims.

She looked exhausted. Kes had never been so glad to see her. 

Shara pulled off her boots with a grunt and left them next to the door, then walked over to Kes’ side of the bed. He swiveled, settling on the edge of the mattress and opening his arms, and she stepped right into them. She planted her feet between his legs, cautious of putting much weight on him, but wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on the top of his head. Kes wrapped his own arms around her waist, planted his face in her dirty-flightsuit-clad chest. 

“Hi, baby,” Shara mumbled into his hair. 

“Hi,” Kes mumbled back. He held her tight, rubbing small circles on her back with his thumbs. “M’really glad you’re home.”

“Me, too. How are the ribs?”

“Fine.” 

They were quiet for long moments, content just to hold each other. 

“Got worried when you were late,” Kes said, quiet, like he wasn’t sure he wanted her to hear him.

Shara pulled back and held his face in her hands. “Oh, babe. You know it happens, there’s no way to know how long a run’s going to take—”

“No, no,” Kes cut her off with a shake of his head. “I know. I’m not mad, I’m just glad you’re home. Safe.” He reached up to wrap one of his hands over her small, shaky one, leaned into it, pressed a kiss to her palm. 

She smiled, tiredly. “Me too.” She wrinkled her nose. “Okay, I love you, but I’ve been in this flight suit for two days and I really, really need a shower.” 

Kes sighed before unwrapping his arms from around her waist. “Alright, alright.” 

Shara gave him one more quick, sweet kiss on the forehead before walking over to the dresser. She unzipped her flight suit and wriggled out of it, stripped off her underclothes, grimacing as she tossed it all into the laundry chute. She pulled a towel and one of Kes’ softest shirts out of the drawers, tucked them under her arm, and headed for the ‘fresher.

Kes half-wanted to follow her—just to be close to her, the way he always did after they’d been apart, and he needed to reassure himself that she was really all right—but she needed time to decompress, he knew. Especially after long runs like this one. He closed his eyes as he heard the shower turn on, felt the knots in his chest unwind. _She’s here, she’s safe._

He was nearly asleep by the time the ‘fresher door slid open, all the tension bled out of him. Shara slipped into bed next to him, immediately pressing herself to his side. She wrapped an arm around him, laid her head on his chest, reached across him to take his hand in her smaller one. Kes kissed her forehead, breathed in the clean, sweet smell of her freshly-shampooed hair. She was so warm, pressed up against his side, and he could still feel her trembling as the stims worked their way out of her system but her breathing was slowing to match his. 

“Better?”

She sighed, nodded. “Better.” She closed her eyes, resting against Kes’ heartbeat. 

“D’you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” he asked. 

Shara shook her head. “No,” she mumbled, “just gonna sleep.”

Kes smiled. “Good plan.” Usually he’d be out on a mission first-thing in the morning, but this time he didn’t have to be anywhere, either. The realization that he’d get to wake up next to his wife in the morning, and _stay_ there, settled warm in his chest. 

“Hey,” Shara whispered, just as Kes drifted to sleep. “Maybe those bruised ribs aren’t so bad after all, huh.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from [let it breathe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMqR9LvWPuk) by water liars. 
> 
> i'll add names once these are revealed, but everlasting thanks to my two good good beta readers.
> 
> i love the dameron-beys so much and i just wanted to write them being happy and sweet together. i hope you like it! ♥


End file.
